Black Building
|BGM = qs0UrDFJ-title, e9 (Fairy effect) |Map ID = 0068 |Primary = 710 }} The Black Building (黒ビル, Kurobiru, Black Building) is a large multistory building, accessible through the pink honeycomb wall in Purple World. Features The lobby of the black building is mostly empty, featuring a Robot Guard at the front desk, two corridors off to each side and an elevator at the back wall. Through the corridor to the right is a lounge with two couches, where a pink creature can be found relaxing on the left one. Down the corridor to the left is a small break room with a vending machine and a flight of stairs. Whether going up or down the stairs, the stairwell seemingly always leads to the same empty corridor with an elevator at the end. After walking down the stairs at least 5 times they will instead take you to a room with a door to a corridor filled with plants, with another locked door at the end. Using the 2nd floor elevator will randomize how many times you've walked up the stairs, but there is a 1/45 chance that it will instead take you to a small room leading out of a building at the top of the Highway. As of going up the stairs, instead, you need to do a few things before you get to a room full of plants and a differently-sprited door that sends you to Town Maze: *You must have visited the Forest Pier at least once through the Cog Maze route. *You need to go up precisely 45 times. Don't get distracted since you could get sent off out of nowhere in mid-way. Just simply keep going upstairs and you'll get there in no time, keeping in mind that you won't really be using the elevator at all. Additionally, if you walk down the stairs 3 times from the ground floor and interact with the plant on the left, you will be taken to a glitched out lounge room with flashing wall lights and a couch that Urotsuki can relax on. Back in the lobby, the main elevator on the back wall will take you to a short corridor featuring a large textured painting with a door leading into an office on the far left side. Inside the office is a Fairy trapped in a cage, and a large bear-skin rug covered in purple stains lying on the floor in front of an executive-looking desk. Interacting with the cage will give you the Fairy effect. If you already have the Fairy effect, the elevator has a 50% chance to instead take you to a large conference room with two long desks and another strange pink creature walking around. Directions Nexus → Purple World → Black Building Trivia *In earlier versions, the dead-end corridor reached by continually walking down the stairs also required a similarly high number of trips down the stairs as it takes to reach the Town Maze by walking up. Gallery 2kki-chillin.png|Chillin' with a freaky worm man thing. Blackbuildingart.png|The director sure has a strange taste in art. Blackbuildingfairy.png|Where shady deals go down and fairies are imprisoned against their will. Classy. Blackbuildingconference.png|The conference room sure is empty these days. Blackbuildingart_glitchlounge.png|Apparently seishonen was contracted to plan the basement lounge for this place. Category:Locations Category:710